Not a Cullen, maybe yours
by SoulToSqueez
Summary: Ruby has lived with the Cullens all her life, she was homeschooled. But now she goes to school she can meet new people, new love, and maybe even more. Rated M just in case. Please R&R on haitus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Ruby wake up, first day of your new school!"

"No I want to sleep... Please Alice let me sleep."

"No, sorry we can't be late."

She was way too happy this morning, well every morning actually. I sat up in my bed and Alice seemed pleased by that.

"you go wash yourself and I lay down some clothes for you."

When I was in the shower I started to panic, my first day of school. The hot water couldn't relax me anymore when I thought at jealous teenagers and grumpy teachers. I wished that I could be homeschooled like I used to be. But they thought I was ready for it so I had to go to the new school, where the rest had been going for two years now.

When I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel round me and I walked out of the room, Alice had disappeared but she'd laid some clothes on my bed. Next to the clothes lay a note '_Be right back, I'll do your hair when I come back. Just put these clothes on XXX Alice_' I smiled but obeyed. I put the light blue almost white skinny jeans on with a wide white tunic on top, the tunic had a black design on it. I also put the high heeled black pumps on.

When I was fully dressed Alice came running in my room. "You look great! Sit down and relax I'll do your hair." She tossed and turned my hair in every possible direction and when she was ready lose curls reached just above my shoulders. But I wasn't as beautiful as the rest of the family since I was no vampire but a normal human.

I got up and walked to a mirror, I must admit the outfit looked good. I wasn't tall only one inch taller than Alice, nor was I fat, I was skinny but I didn't care much about that. I also was very pale so I didn't stand out of the family but I did stand out of most teens. My eyes were electric blue, and I had black straight hair that came a little past my shoulders, but Alice loved to curl it.

Together with Alice I walked downstairs, were the rest was waiting for us. Carlisle came forward and gave me a hug, "So what's your story?" he referred to the cover up they made so the humans would believe the family story.

"Well I am Ruby Brandon, I am a junior just as Alice my ten month older sister. I always had been homeschooled because of my hypotension but now I have it somewhat under control." The last part, that of the hypotension is true. I have to eat often so I don't have trembling or so I won't faint, believe me it happened before. I don't have as much blood in me as a normal human, but eating enough prevents me from trembling.

"Good, now you know if you have a problem just call one of your brothers or sisters, okay?" Carlisle asked.

"I will" I said and gave him and Esme a hug. And followed the rest towards the garage, Alice, Jasper and Edward took his Volvo and me, Rosalie and Emmet took his jeep. The short ride toward school was quiet Rose looked at me once in a while and Emmet just gave me huge grins.

When we arrived at the parking lot Emmet told me to come to him if anyone bugged me that made me a little uneasy. But Rose assured me that nobody would dare to do that anyway. Edward just laughed at Emmet's comment and he shared Rose her opinion for once. Jasper sent a wave of calmness over me and I was him very thankful just as everyone else. Alice took my arm and guided me towards the office to pick up my schedule.

A friendly looking lady sat behind the desk. "Can I help you girls?"

"Yes, my sister is here to pick up her schedule, she's new at this school." Alice said in a sweet voice.

"Of course, wait it must be over here." she found the papers and gave them to me "Do you need a map of the school?"

"No I'll guide her." Alice gave her a huge smile and once outside she took my schedule and looked at it. Then she started to write on it.

English – 4B - _together with Edward_

Advanced math – 1A – _together with Jasper_

History – 3B – _alone_

homeroom – library – _together with Rose and ME_

Lunch – _All together_

gym – _together with Emmet_

art III – 7C – _together with ME_

I smiled at her "Thanks Alice" and she walked me to my first class. We said goodbye at the door and I went inside. I walked towards the teacher "Hello, my name is Ruby Brandon."

"Oh yes, I've heard of you. If it's good for you, you can sit next to Edward." he smiled friendly.

I liked this teacher he is friendly. "That would be great." I sat and walked toward Edward. He had made place for me already. I grabbed my notebook from my messenger bag and started to notate everything that the teacher wrote on the blackboard.

After class Edward walked me toward my next room, Jasper was waiting for me at the door. I wanted to laugh because I felt like a toy that was passed on between my family. I was glad when I noticed that I already learned the stuff we were learning. Jasper felt it and a smile appeared on his face when he felt my happiness. After class he asked if he should walk me toward my next class but since it was next to the room from first class I said I would make it on my own.

I entered the room and looked around and I noticed several huge guys, they were buff not as Emmet but buffer than Jasper. Suddenly they looked at me all at once, some looked disgust others seemed to be shuddering. Then my eyes crossed the most beautiful eyes ever, they were dark brown. They looked so stern but so soft at the same time. I looked at the boy to who they belonged, he was one of the tallest of the group. His hands were balled in fists and he shuddered harder than the rest of the boys. His mouth dropped but he closed it just as fast. I looked away, afraid of what would happen if I looked longer at him.

"Can I help you?" I looked from where the voice came and saw the teacher looking friendly at me.

"Yes, I'm Ruby Brandon and I am new."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I really hope you liked it! Please review !


	2. Chapter 2: Those dogs

**I do not own Twilight :( It's all from SM :)**

**I really hope everyone liked the first chapter, and I thank adidis14 for the review! I hope second one doesn't dissapoint you :)**

**What happened before:**

His mouth dropped but he closed it just as fast. I looked away, afraid of what would happen if I looked longer at him.

"Can I help you?" I looked from where the voice came and saw the teacher looking friendly at me.

"Yes, I'm Ruby Brandon and I am new."

**Chapter 2**

"Yes right, well you can sit next to Paul." he looked at the class and asked Paul to put his hand up.

I froze when I noticed who Paul was, it was the angry looking guy with the beautiful eyes. I walked to my seat and sat down without looking up. I grabbed my notebook and started to write.

Paul didn't say a word to me, he just sat down trembling. Every once in a while his friend that sat behind him told him to calm down.

When the bell rang he almost sprinted out of the room, his friends right behind him. When I got outside Alice was waiting for me, she pinched her nose. "Next to what did you sit? I should've known when I couldn't see you."

I was confused "You better ask next to whom I sat, and it was a guy named Paul. He and his friends almost run out of the room."

"Pff those dogs have no manners." she stated.

"Dogs?" now I really was confused

"I'll tell you during homeroom, when nobody can hear it." she smiled and guided me to the class. She even introduced me to the teacher and I went to sit next to her on a table were Rose was already waiting for us.

I looked around and noticed some other buff guys sitting on the other side of the room. They looked at me with wide open eyes. "So you gonna tell me about dogs?" I asked Alice.

"Yes, well you know we don't really have enemies?" I nodded "We have only one, werewolfs, well actually they are shape-shifters. And we have a treaty line with them, you know about the border. It separate our ground with theirs. And to us they really smell bad and we smell bad to them. That's why I pinched my nose, and that's why they probable looked furious when you came in." she looked up and her eyes stared in the distance.

I knew she had a vision, normally I wouldn't be afraid but her worried face made me very afraid. Rose had seen it to and she looked reassuring at me. When she blinked her eyes again, the bell rang.

We walked toward the cafeteria, we went to sit at a table were the boys were waiting for us. They had already got food, and I started to eat a slice of pizza. Alice started to tell about her vision. We would get visitors tonight, wolves to be exact. She knew that because her plans for the evening suddenly disappeared. Everyone knew why they would come, because of me. When I started to panic Jasper sent waves of calmness over me. I thanked him and he seemed happy that I felt better.

The afternoon passed in a blur and we were driving home before I knew it. Once home I sat down in the living room reading one of Edward's books. Everyone was doing something else but I could notice they were nervous for tonight. Esme gave me my dinner early because Alice estimated them to come around seven.

Ten before seven we heard a howl not far from the house. Edward Jasper and Carlisle went outside. When seven large wolfs appeared Emmet, Rose and Alice decided to go outside too. Esme and I stayed in the living room, I tried to read a book and Esme sat next to me but I saw she was listening to what happened outside.

Suddenly she got up and asked me to follow her outside but I had to put on my hoodie first because she didn't want me to catch a cold. Carlisle told me I had to go to Edward who was standing next to Jasper in front of the rest of the family. I went to stand in between the two boys. And I looked behind me once, Carlisle was holding Esme, Emmet was holding Rose and Alice looked determent at the wolves but smiled friendly at me.

"Now you can see that she is human, and my family and herself wishes no other." Edward said to the biggest of them all, but at the mean time he looked at another wolf, a gray one that stood on the left of the big one.

I started to become lightheaded and my hands had started to tremble light. 'Edward I need some food.' I thought towards him.

He looked at me and turned toward Esme "Esme she need sugar fast." than he turned to me "Ruby sit down and stay calm."

I listened but the trembling did not stop. Esme was suddenly by my side with chocolate and lemonade. When I finished the chocolate bar and lemonade I stayed seated until I was absolutely certain I wouldn't faint. Then I noticed that all the wolves were staring at me, and I started to blush.

Edward saw it and explained to the wolves "Ruby has hypotension, therefore she must have enough sugar in her, so her blood pressure wouldn't drop suddenly. That is why she got homeschooling all these years. And to answer on your other question, no we won't break the treaty."

After that the wolves went away, the gray one stayed till last and disappeared than in the woods.

I walked back inside to continue reading. But I heard Edward and Jasper talking to Carlisle about something they clearly didn't like.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, it would make me soo happy :)


	3. Chapter 3: should've eaten something

**Here's the new chapter, I know this one followed fast :)**

**hope you enjoy it, thank you to adisis14 for the review it keeps me going :p**

**I don't owe anything, exept maybe Ruby :)**

**please R&R**

**What happened before:**

After that the wolves went away, the gray one stayed till last and disappeared than in the woods.

I walked back inside to continue reading. But I heard Edward and Jasper talking to Carlisle about something they clearly didn't like.

**Chapter 3:**

The next morning I found a note on my bedside table. It was from Alice, it said:

_ Good morning Ruby,_

_Rose, Esme and me will be hunting until Friday._

_Esme made sure the kitchen is stuffed and he boys will drive you to school._

_You'll have to choose your own outfits in the morning, you can loan everything you want from my closet._

_Lots of greets, hugs and kisses_

_ Alice_

I smiled but got up eventually, went to the shower and then walked over to my closet.

I picked a black skinny jeans, and a black tunic that came just below my butt. With a white belt around my waist and a pair of white pumps. Alice would be proud at me.

Emmet brought me and the rest of the guys to school. First hour went by fast, the teacher told us something about the theater history. Math with Jasper passed fast as well, the teacher had given us some exercises to make but since I and Jasper already know this I was already was finished in five minutes, so we talked some.

I was nervous when I walked to my next class, I knew I had to sit next to a wolf and I knew that they don't like my family. When I entered the guys looked up to watch me. I took a deep breath and walked to my assigned seat, I grabbed my notebook from my messenger bag and doodling I waited for the class to begin.

Paul, the guy that was trembling so much the last time, seemed calmer today but he still didn't look too happy.

Halfway the class I started to feel lightheaded and I hoped it would fade, but when the trembling began I couldn't ignore it anymore. Then I came in my mind that I hadn't had breakfast this morning I cursed myself for that.

But the trembling only got heavier, Paul noticed and he looked up at me. "Do you have food with you?"

I lay my head down on the tabletop "I don't know, I didn't check this morning." I was surprised he talked to me, but he probably remembered the scene from yesterday and he didn't want my family to be mad at them because he didn't help me.

He grabbed my bag and searched in it. He turned to his friends behind him "Jake, Jared do you have food with you?"

"Sure wait what do you want? A Snickers or Skittles?" a voice asked.

"Just give me something." Paul asked urgent.

My trembling kept coming faster and harder. I didn't dare to lift my head, afraid of what would happen. But all help what too late, Paul couldn't give me the food because I was already drifting away, it was really frustrating. I fell of my seat and then it was black, the only thing I remember is that I didn't touched the ground.

I woke up in a little room on a bed with a brown paper on top. As soon as I opened my eyes someone run out of the room and I could hear what was said in the room next to me.

"Miss Cope she's awake! Let the nurse come." A deep rough voice said.

I knew it was Paul and I was really wondered now. But then I heard the door open again and saw Paul walk in. I wanted to lift my head on but he came rushing to me.

"No don't move, the nurse will be here in and instant, so just lay down."

I didn't want to listen and tried to lift my head up once again.

"I said to lay still" he said while giving me a gentile push so I lay back once again.

That moment the nurse came in "How do you feel sweetie?"

"Fine I guess, I have felt worse." That was true.

"That's good to hear, but you should drink this, it's sugar-water." She gave me a glass.

I quickly drank it and I couldn't help but notice that Paul looked happy that I listened.

The nurse told me I could go, but I should go to home and rest. I nodded and walked outside, Paul followed. "You can go to class, I'll call one of my brothers to come and pick me up."

"I can give you a ride home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Please let me know what you think about it !

So hope you love it! many greets Marlies x.x

(after writing all of this I'm going to get some good nightsleep :p)

To all my readers: good morning/afternoon/evening/night !


	4. note

**AN:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a few busy days :)**

**But I promise the next chapter is coming soon, maybe tomorrow or if everyone leaves me alone for the rest of the afternoon by tonight.**

**So I hope many people will read the next chapter, I'm trying to make it worth reading :)**

**again sorry for the waiting :/**

**greets**

**Marlies (prononced like in the song 'Marliese' from Fisher-Z) aka SoulToSqueez**


	5. Chapter 4: great smile

So here is the next chapter, hope you like it :)

Thank you to Adids14 I really am grateful for the reviews :), Don't worry you're not bugging me at all :)

**End of previous chapter:**

The nurse told me I could go, but I should go to home and rest. I nodded and walked outside, Paul followed. "You can go to class, I'll call one of my brothers to come and pick me up."

"I can give you a ride home."

**Chapter 4:**

I thought about that, "Umm okay that's fine I guess." Really I didn't think he would to anything to me.

When I said that he seemed to beam, I followed him to his car. It was a shiny black Chevy truck, I could tell this was his baby. I hopped in and he started the engine. When we were leaving the parking lot I grabbed my cell and decided to text my brothers that I was going home. When they were send I listened to the song on the radio and smiled. It was Disturbed with 'Inside the fire', "You know Disturbed?" I asked curious.

He looked up "You know that's Disturbed?" A frown on his face, but the frown was rapidly replaced by a smile.

"I even know the song if you want to know." I smiled.

"I hadn't seen you for such a type of girl." He smiled, I liked it when he smiled he seemed so free when he did.

"What type did you think I was then?" At this point I began to become a tad curious, I wanted to know what he thought of me.

"Well... I don't know, just not the Metal type."

"I listen to other genres too." I smiled, suddenly my cell started vibrating, I cursed in myself. I didn't wanted to be bothered. As soon as I thought this I mentally slapped myself, how could I be so selfish? Someone could need me and here I was thinking how cute Paul looked when he smiled, or when he was doubting.

I had a text from Jasper: U'r nt wlking home r u?

I sighed and replied: no Paul's givn me a ride X . Within the minute I had a reply.

R u crazy! F he hurts you I kill him!

I sighed again, I should've know he would react like that. Even though I didn't want too I replied: Don't wrry I call when home X.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked when I tucked my cell away.

"Overprotective brother." I smiled and looked at him but I wish I didn't, in his eyes I saw something very close to hatred.

He seemed to shudder, his eyes looking stern in front of him, eyes on the road.

I didn't dare to say something, afraid of making him angrier. Then we drove onto the driveway, I had to break the silence "If you want you can let me out here, it not that far anymore."

"No I'm bringing you to your house, that's a bit safer." His eyes still on the road.

I noticed how he said 'a bit'. "You really shouldn't doubt my family. They won't ever hurt me."

He started shuddering again "But they are leec... How can you be sure, you can't deny what they are." His voice raised at the end.

I was hurt by that "I know that because they love me, and I love them." I fought the tears that were coming.

"No don't cry I didn't meant to make you cry." He said, taking his eyes from the road and he looked at me. I couldn't stand the worry in his eyes, I wanted him to smile, I didn't want him to be sad like this.

"I know" I said and tried to smile, hoping it would lighten him up a bit. The house appeared in front of us and he stopped at the door. "See you at school" I said and opened the door.

"Bye Ruby, I'm sorry." He sounded hurt.

"It's okay, really don't worry. I have moments when I cry rather fast." I moved closer and give him a hug. I liked the hug, I always liked hugs, but this one felt strong and safe. I let go after a while. "See you soon" I said and got out of the car.

I waved one last time and went inside. I ran to my room and dumped my bag on my bed before walking towards the kitchen and grabbed a box of cookies. Then I picked the phone and called Jasper.

"Ruby are you home?" I heard his voice and it didn't sound happy.

"It's me. I'm fine, nothing happened." I put a chocolate chip cookies in my mouth.

"The next time you let one of us drive, okay?" He seemed to relax a bit, but sadly not much.

I quickly swallowed the cookie "Yes, I promise. Next time I'll call one of you."

"Oh I have to say something from Edward: Be careful and stay inside. Emmet will be home first because he has an hour less. And don't open for strangers."

"Okay I won't." I heard a lot of noises around him, one of them was Emmet laughing, I knew he was the only one who could find a situation like this funny.

"Till later."

"Bye." He hung up and I put the phone back in place. Then I walked up to my room and took a shower knowing they would tell I smelled like a dog. After the hot shower I lay down on my bed and read some, with the bag of cookies next to me.

"Hey Rubs! How's my sissy doing?" Emmet laughed when he entered my room.

"Good, I think I have enough sugar in my for a week or two." I smiled back, while pointing at the empty bag of cookies and the two soda cans.

"Wow I didn't know someone with such a tiny figure could eat that much." He grinned, he continued "You should've seen Jasper's face when he got your text, it was hilarious. But next time call someone of us please." Even though he was laughing I knew the last part was serious.

"I know and I am sorry, I promised Jasper the same and I will promise Edward too."

"Great, now do you wanna do something with me?"

"Sure what do you wanna do?" I sat up.

"Play a videogame?"

"Sure, a racing game please." I blinked fast with big eyes, knowing he couldn't resist.

"Tgg you know I can't say no to those eyes." He got up and put me on his shoulder. Walked out of my room and ran downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I hope everyone liked it, all reviews are welcome... :)

Maybe next chapter a wolf and vamp clash, I don't know yet... **But anyways: Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: Kryptonite

So here is another chapter, I really hope you'll like it...

Thank you for your review **Adids14**, you really make my day :)

please R&R

* * *

><p><strong>What happened moments before:<strong>

"Great, now do you wanna do something with me?"

"Sure what do you wanna do?" I sat up.

"Play a videogame?"

"Sure, a racing game please." I blinked fast with big eyes, knowing he couldn't resist.

"Tgg you know I can't say no to those eyes." He got up and put me on his shoulder. Walked out of my room and ran downstairs.

**Chapter 5**

We were playing our sixth game of Mario Kart when the rest entered. Jasper and Edward blocked our view. Emmet grumbled "You're in my view." But I knew what was coming.

"Ruby?" Edward asked.

"I know and I'm really sorry, I thought it wouldn't be that bad." No honestly I didn't "But I noticed it was and I promise that the next time I'll call one of you. I'm sorry, I really thought it wouldn't be that bad." I didn't dare to look him in the eyes, so I kept on looking at the remote that I had in my hands.

"Since nothing happened you're forgiven, but next time..." Edward started.

"Next time I'll call." I completed. I dared to peak up and was him relaxing a bit.

"Good" Jasper said and he came over to pull me into a hug.

The phone went and Edward ran to it, "Hello with Edward Cullen."

His expression hardened and he turned and looked my direction, then he nodded to a question both Emmet and Jasper must've asked him. I was curious about what, but after what happened earlier I didn't want to make them angrier at me. "No I won't give her, especially not if you talk to me like that." Edward said stern, I really didn't want to be the person who was calling.

But one question was answered, he was talking about me, I wondered who called but then Carlisle entered. He walked toward me happily, "Esme gave me the task of making your meals, so what does my little girl want?" He took me out of Jasper's arms and closed me into his.

"A simple spaghetti is good." I smiled. Spaghetti is one of my favorite meals, but only with lots of cheese, once when I was four of five Esme had laughed about that. She said I only wanted to eat spaghetti because of the cheese.

He let go of me after giving a little peck on my head, and walked over to the kitchen and while he prepared my meal, I watched Edward argue on the phone and I could tell the ever patient Edward was about to blow up. But then he hung up and I knew Jasper calmed him down.

I sat down when Carlisle said he was ready, and I ate my food it was good and simple I enjoyed it. After my diner I went to my room I knew the guys would want to talk, and I couldn't take anymore tension, I sat down on my bed while switching on my i-pod. 'Kryptonite' from Three doors down started, I stared to my wall, which was one big window. I could see the clouds drifting and the trees rustling in the wind.

Suddenly I noticed three large wolfs coming out of the woods, I yelled. Even though I've seen them before, I couldn't help it, it was really scary to see three huge wolves coming closer to the house.

Jasper was the one who rushed into the room, he looked in the direction I was looking at. He came by my side and sent a wave of calmness. "Let's go to the living room I am sure Edward and Carlisle would want to talk to them." I could hear the anger in his voice. I followed him and we were greeted by Emmet, Edward and Carlisle in the living room, Emmet was grinning it was funny to see, but seeing the situation I didn't really laugh out loud.

Carlisle started to speak "Ruby you should stay here with Emmet, is that okay?"

I nodded and they left, only Emmet stayed with me. He grinned at me, but then again he always carried his grin.

We watched while the boys went closer to the wolves. They were too far, I couldn't read their faces to know about what they were talking or how things were going. I went over to the kitchen and grabbed another bag of cookies. I know I shouldn't but I really wanted to eat cookies they shouldn't be so good anyway.

"You want to have a sugar overload?" Emmet asked when I plopped down in the couch.

"No I was going for a sugar rush" I smiled. Ahh sweet sugar rush I had them before and I thought they were hilarious but the rest didn't. Really they didn't, I tend to get very hyper and noisy when I do.

"No please don't last time we almost had to tie you up." Emmet said, his typical grin wasn't on his face anymore.

It was my turn to grin "Good times" I looked outside "About what are they talking?" I asked.

"Territory, safety, you... you know things like that."

"Me?" I really didn't know what was special about me, well apart from the need for food.

"Yes about that 'a ride home' stuff." He said waving his hands.

"Ooh was that really such a bad thing to do?" I grabbed another cookie from the bag.

"Well not entirely, Paul wouldn't hurt you. But still Jasper and Edward don't like him that much."

Than Carlisle, Jasper and Edward came back. Carlisle excused himself saying he had to do some research. Edward just played on the piano and Jasper sat down, reading some psychological book.

I stayed in the room, listening how Edward played the piano, I had always loved to listen to the piano. Edward used to be my teacher, and to say it myself, I was rather good. But I didn't play often anymore, part of me felt bad about that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thank you for reading, please leave a review... They make me happy :)

I also want to warn you, I have a few busy weeks ahead of me so it could be that it takes a little longer to update. But I promise I'll do my best to update as fast as possible :)

my best wishes to all of you... SoulToSqueez


	7. Chapter 6: Return of Alice, Rose and Esm

I know it took me a while to update, but it's finally here :)

I want to thank **Adids14 Twilightgril67386 ** and for reviewing!

I still don't own Twilight nor the wolves or the vamps... luckely Ruby's mine :)

Thank you for reading and please update :)

* * *

><p><strong>End of last chapter:<strong>

"Me?" I really didn't know what was special about me, well apart from the need for food.

"Yes about that 'a ride home' stuff." He said waving his hands.

"Ooh was that really such a bad thing to do?" I grabbed another cookie from the bag.

"Well not entirely, Paul wouldn't hurt you. But still Jasper and Edward don't like him that much."

Than Carlisle, Jasper and Edward came back. Carlisle excused himself saying he had to do some research. Edward just played on the piano and Jasper sat down, reading some psychological book.

I stayed in the room, listening how Edward played the piano, I had always loved to listen to the piano. Edward used to be my teacher, and to say it myself, I was rather good. But I didn't play often anymore, part of me felt bad about that.

**Chapter 6:**

Friday morning I woke up with a start afraid of what I saw and the annoying thing about it was I forgot what it was, then I remembered that Alice, Rose and Esme were going to be back by tonight and I felt great, even though they haven't been gone for long I missed them. I walked to my closet and dressed in a black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt saying 'Don't be afraid to express how you feel' with two fists under it. I grabbed a pair of black All-stars and ran downstairs towards the kitchen. I ate two muffins and a cupcake, I grabbed a bar of chocolate and a bottle of lemonade and put it in my bag, I didn't forget to eat breakfast the whole week afraid of what could happen when I did. Then I walked to the garage and got in Emmet's jeep, the guys were with me in a second, and I really mean a second.

School went by fast, and I couldn't wait to see Esme again and of course Alice and Rose. I was happy all day and everyone could notice.

But before I could go to the car, I met Paul in the hallway. He smiled at me and came to me.

"Hey" he said.

"Hay" I replied.

"I know your family don't like me that much but I was wondering if you would want to out with me once."

"Yes I would like that." I smiled, I didn't care if Edward or Jasper would be angry I really wanted to know this guy better. Even if that meant to be under constant surveillance afterwards I even could handle grounding.

"Is tomorrow alright? We could go for dinner if you like." He sounded so hopeful, I couldn't say no even if I wanted to.

"Sounds good."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7?"

"See you at seven." I noticed Emmet walking out of the door and quickly said goodbye to Paul and ran towards the car. I didn't had to be afraid of Edward reading my mind cause in one way or another he couldn't read my mind, he could only read it if I let him in. When I was little I used to let him in and think 'Hey Edward' for hours straight, to say it annoyed him is an understatement.

When we came home Esme was baking cookies and Alice and Rose were in the living room waiting for us. I ran toward Esme and gave her a big hug. After that I ran toward the living room and saw Rose and Alice giving hugs to Emmet and Jasper.

Alice turned to me "So you and wolf boy going on a date huh?" she smiled wide at me.

The boys turned my way looking pissed, only Edward spoke. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Maybe, but Emmet said that he would never hurt me." I said while looking very interested in my shoes… oh is that a tiny stain I see? No, only the sun reflecting… Too bad, else I had a reason to run to the kitchen to clean it.

He and Jasper turned to look at Emmet, he just grinned.

"We should give him a chance." Carlisle said with one arm around Esme and the other on Edward's shoulder.

"But he is a werewolf, if he gets mad she could die in a second!" Edward yelled.

I felt my eyes prick and I knew I would start crying soon so I turned and quickly ran to my room and closed the door. I ran further to my dresser and closed the door behind me as well. I just sat against the door, and the tears started rolling. I didn't know why but it hurt that they didn't trust Paul.

I heard a soft knock against the door behind me "sweetie, it's me Esme can I come in?" her voice sounded so sweet, I couldn't be angry with her.

I moved away and opened the door. "Door's open."

She went to sit next to me, "Sweetie you don't need to cry, we all love you and just want the best for you."

"I know but I don't think that Paul will hurt me."

She smiled a little "For some reason I don't think that either, but well your brothers are a tad overprotective."

"I noticed, but you're okay with it?"

"Yes I am okay with it, the most important thing is that you are happy. That was always the most important thing, you should do what makes you happy."

I gave her a hug. "Thank you Esme."

When I said that Alice came in, "So tomorrow your date, better pick your outfit already." She smiled and walked over to my clothes.

"So that means that you're okay with it too?"

"Of course, I want you to be happy and… I saw you coming home." She smiled.

I got up with Esme's help, she went to prepare my dinner. Alice started roaming my closet to search the perfect outfit for tomorrow.

I just looked at her shook my head and laughed, I loved Alice she always seemed so carefree when I was little I always said she was a vampire-pixie, she loved that idea. She hung at least a dozen outfits ready and I had to try every one.

It was like a lame teenage movie, I had to put every dress or outfit on and go to Esme, who had come back with my dinner, and Alice who were waiting for me in my room. I had to twirl and they gave it a score. When I had had every dress, Alice sprinted out my room and returned whit another heap of her own dresses.

At the end I had to refit two black dresses, but in the end they chose a nice black dress that came just above my knees. It was a one shoulder dress that was a little bit puffy at the bottom. Alice chose a pair of black pumps with a band round my ankle so they wouldn't fall of. The last thing Alice chose were the accessories, which consisted of a pair silver bracelets.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading !<strong>

**I really love reviews, so... Please Review ! :)**


	8. Chapter 7: stupid pampering

I'm sooo sorry it took so long for me to update, i have been busy with school. Please don't be mad. And I want to thank you for all the reviews I have had :)

So here is the next chapter! Hope you'll like it

Please Review !

I don't own anything :/

* * *

><p>At the end I had to refit two black dresses, but in the end they chose a nice black dress that came just above my knees. It was a one shoulder dress that was a little bit puffy at the bottom. Alice chose a pair of black pumps with a band round my ankle so they wouldn't fall of. The last thing Alice chose were the accessories, which consisted of a pair silver bracelets.<p>

**Chapter 7**

"Tomorrow I'll do your hair and makeup, but for the rest of the evening I don't have planned anything for you." She smiled her widest smile.

"Thank you Alice, I'll be fine." She left my room skipping.

Esme waited a little and gave me a hug. "Everything is going to be fine, I can tell" and she gave me a warm smile. After that she left and I was alone in my room.

I grabbed a book and lay down on my bed.

The next morning I woke up from the light that came through my window. I came out of bed and waked downstairs, not caring about how I looked this morning in my red shirt that was three sizes too big and a black shorts.

Emmet laughed "Wauw Paul will love your outfit." For him it was never too early to make jokes.

I shot back, "it really shows who I am, don't you think."

He couldn't stop laughing, Esme came out the kitchen with pancakes. I ate them and smiled at her, instantly she brought me another heap, I knew why she gave me so much food she didn't want me to have a lack of sugar tonight.

After breakfast I had to go back to my room and take a shower, when I was ready Alice placed me in a chair and I had to relax she did my hair and my makeup with a lot of care. I could tell she loved to do it. Then she wanted to do my nails and I couldn't stop her. Esme brought me my lunch when it was ten to twelve. When it was four o'clock she was finally ready and I could do something else, I went downstairs and watched a movie knowing Alice would be annoyed if I ruined my hair by doing anything else.

But when the clock hit six Alice came to pick me up again, that girl really was unstoppable, I was really considering to not tell her next time I had a date. All this pampering was a bit over the top, or maybe I should tell Emmet to keep her busy.

Of course she saw what I was planning "Won't help" she laughed and she kept pulling me to my room.

Alice dragged me to my room and I had to get dressed. When I was dressed and she wanted to do a few little adjustments and finally she approved my appearance. I got up and hugged her, not caring if I ruined the dress, I wanted to skip out the room just like Alice had done yesterday, but thanks to the high heels I was falling.

Alice catches me and smiled "Don't fall. You'll ruin your dress and shoes and makeup and your knees. I won't help you again if you fall."

My eyes gleamed at that and I wanted to let me fall but she caught me again "No, I'll pamper you even more next time if you dare to fall." She smiled her beautiful evil smile.

I groaned and continued my way downstairs, but this time extremely careful. When I was down the stairs I heard a knock on the door. Carlisle went to open and I saw Jasper already setting off to the door, I quickly followed him so he couldn't ask embarrassing or dangerous questions.

A smile appeared on Paul's face when he saw me, and I couldn't help but smile back. He took my arm and leaded me to his car, I could see Esme, Alice and even Rose smile and give a small nod. And I could tell by the way Emmet grinned that he didn't mind my date with the wolf. Jasper and Edward, who I was sure were reading Paul's emotions and thoughts, just stood still.

After a short ride Paul pulled over and got out, I opened my door but Paul was fast enough to help me out of the truck. I couldn't help but notice how good he looked tonight. When I was with my both feet on the ground he reached out for my hand and led me down a small path, at the end I saw a small light. When we reached the light I saw it were a bunch of little lights spread around a massive blanket. There were also a pile of pillows and on the other side a picnic-basket. I gave a little smile. "You arranged all this?" I asked, not even trying to hide my surprise.

"With a little help of a friend." He admitted "You like it?"

"Absolutely, it's really beautiful." I went to sit and he came to sit next to me.

He reached for the basket and emptied it neatly on the blanket. My eyes must've popped at the amount of food that was in front of us.

He must've seen it "I wanted you to have enough sugar." He said as if he was apologizing.

I smiled and blushed, it was sweet of him to think about it.

After we ate almost everything, well he much more than I could ever eat, and we talked some. "So" I started "I know that you're a shape shifter wolf but I wondered if there is more things I should know like euh you have a sister that is a witch or so." I shrugged.

He looked down for an instant "Well there is..." he paused and I let him.

But when it took too long I spoke "Is it about the fact that you would never hurt me?" I asked curious.

His head snapped up "How do you know?"

"Emmet mentioned something like that that day when you and two friends came by our house. I don't know what he referred to though." I tried to shrug nonchalantly but failed.

He looked straight in my eyes, and I couldn't help but notice the admiration. "He's right. We have something called imprinting. That's when we find our soulmate. She becomes the most important thing for us, we can't hurt her without hurting ourselves. We would do anything for her..."

"So you're telling me that you have imprinted right?"

"Yes, Ruby I imprinted on you." He looked down at the blanket.

I frowned "So you have to love me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you sooo much for reading please review :) <strong>


	9. Chapter 8: disaster date

**Hi everyone... I know it has been a while ! And I'm sooooo sorry but I'll try to make it up to you to finally post an update :D**

**So I don't own Twilight ( I'm sad :D )**

**Here you go... Hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

><p>I frowned "So you have to love me?"<p>

I wanted to cry and when I noticed my cheek was wet I knew it was too late, I was already crying.

"No no! It's not like that." he said quickly "It's more like nature is giving us a hand. By letting us know that she's the perfect match for us. We would've found each other but thanks to imprinting it happens a bit sooner." He paused "Shh you don't need to cry" he opened his arms and wanted to come closer but stopped and just looked at me.

Slowly I whipped my tears away and I crept into his arms, he closed them around me. We just sat there, his arms around me for at least ten minutes. And I didn't mind I actually liked to be in his arms, it felt safe.

"Can I ask a question?" He asked.

"Of course." I didn't look up, I just leaned my head against his chest. Silently listening to his heatbeat.

"How did you end up with the Cullen family?" He didn't sound angry or sad, just curious.

"Oh" I looked down at my hands "My real parents brought me to the hospital where Carlisle worked when I was three."

"Because of the hypotension?" he asked.

"Yes… they brought me but they never came back to get me. When they couldn't find them Carlisle decided to adopt me. I lived with them ever since."

Suddenly we heard wolves howl in the distance, he looked up and then at me. "Sh*t, this can't be! Not now!"

Now I was scared, by the way he talked I could tell something was wrong, something big. I wanted to ask it aloud, but all I could manage was a soft whisper "What's wrong?"

"I have to get you away from here." Was all he said.

Frantically I looked around, peering in the distance "What? Why? Please Paul I'm scared."

"I'll bring you home, you'll be safe there." he rubbed his big warm hand over my arm. "Ruby stay here, I'll be right back." He got up and went behind a tree, he came back in his wolf form. It was beautiful, his fur is silver and looked as soft as my blankets from in my bed. He came closer and lay down on his stomach next to me, he gestured with his head that I had to climb onto his back.

Carefully I got up and climbed on his back, I held his fur with both my hands and closed my eyes. I could feel the wind rushing around me, suddenly we stopped and I dared to open my eyes again.

We were at my house, I jumped of and the second I touched the ground Jasper and Emmet were next to me, Emmet looking at me Jasper staring into the woods. I smiled at Paul and then he took off, back toward the woods from where we just came.

My brothers guided me inside were Alice was waiting for me. They headed back outside where Edward, Rose, Esme and Carlisle were waiting for them now. Dazed I couldn't grasp on what was happening, everything was going so fast.

Alice walked me back to my room and I got dressed in my normal sleepwear an old shirt from Emmet and a pair of shorts. When I lay down under my blankets, with Alice sitting on my couch I had to gasp for air. A vampire! A non-vegetarian vampire was running in the woods and Paul and his friends and also my family were there, they could be in danger!

"Ruby are you alright?" Alice asked while gently rubbing my back.

"Someone is out there right? Someone bad." I said.

"Yes but they're taking care of it, don't worry." She looked at my TV "Wanna watch a movie? I'm in the mood for 'Inglorious Basterds' you learn some history and you can watch Brad Pitt and there is a third good thing about it, you can laugh." She smiled widely.

It was an appealing idea, it made me smile "Yeah sounds good." I loved Alice for her ideas.

"Yeay, I'll go and get it." she hopped up and disappeared a split second later she was back and popping the disk in. A second later she laid down next to me in bed.

I always loved watching movies and it always made me calm, but this time it didn't help as much. My mind kept wandering to the fight all the people I loved where probably doing right this moment.

We watched several movies before I fell asleep. When I woke up Alice was gone, I went downstairs she was waiting at the door. "They'll be back in one minute." She smiled.

Not caring what I was wearing I went to stand next to her staring in the distance, as usual Alice was right. Not even a minute later figures were running towards the house.

Smiling I walked outside and was thrown in the air by Emmet. "You missed some fun." He said.

I couldn't help and smiled even wider "So everything went well? Nobody got hurt?"

"You shouldn't worry so much, your lack of confidence hurts you know." He mocked.

I just gave him a hug and smiled.

"Ruby? You should get dressed for school." Alice said from behind me.


End file.
